Survivor
by booksarefriends
Summary: When the la push pack finds a young human girl all alone in a house with no memory of her life before they are determined to find out who did this to her and why.
1. Chapter 1

_Survivor_

I've been in this house for a little over a year now. I can't remember anything before the house. I've always been alone and I've always been scared. I woke up on the floor in the dining room not being able to remember anything; I couldn't even remember my name. The first feeling I felt was fear and the fear never went away. Even now over a year later I was still scared. I was scared of the huge house with all its many rooms. I was scared of the world outside the houses walls. But most of all I was scared of the howling. It wasn't just at night; it was sometimes during the day.

After a while I got used to the house. It became familiar and I wasn't scared of it anymore. Instead of thinking of it as a prison I thought of it as a guard that was shielding me from the world outside. After I woke up I started to explore the house, I quickly found my two favorite rooms in the house; the library and the cellar. I chose myself a name from a book in the library. The cellar was where I went at night to hide from the howling. My name is Carlotta and this is my story.

Seth's p.o.v

_"Do you smell that?"_ Jared thought.

_"Smells like a leech." _Sam thought back

Me, Sam, Jared and Paul where on patrol. Everything had been fine until now. This scent was strong like the leech had come here a lot. We ran in silence as we followed the smell of leech. It led us to a **HUGE **house, but the house was very well hidden if we weren't looking for it we definitely wouldn't have found it. We must have ran past here a lot and yet we have never found it.

We all phased back to our human forms and walked up to the house. The question we were all thinking was what was in the house. When we got to the door we realized it was locked I automatically tuned around to try and find another entrance into the house, but Sam in one swift, quick movement kicked the door down. Sometimes being a werewolf was so cool! We walked carefully into the house being as quiet as we could. I looked around at the well kept house and was surprised, from the outside you would expect this house to be messy and abandoned. The front garden was over grown and filled with weeds but inside I couldn't even see any dust.

"Okay we'll split into groups and each takes a different part of the house." Said Sam, using his no nonsense tone of voice. "Jared and Seth you will take that side of the house," Sam decided Gesturing to the right. "And Paul and I will take the left." we split up and started to check the house. It was completely empty and spooky. I wasn't about to admit I was scared because than the other guys would call me chicken. Once we had searched our side of the house, we walked back through the house to find the others.

We met up with them and Sam shook his head, telling us that they hadn't found anything. As we walked towards the front door we saw the entrance to the cellar. I looked at Sam and Sam nodded at me, he signaled to the others to follow me as we walked down the stairs into the cellar. As we walked into the cellar trying to be quiet we heard a long hissing sound; a sound of defense.

We looked around the room, our eyes scanning for movement. Just when we thought it was all clear and the hissing must have been the wind or something, a kitchen knife flew out from the shadows in the corner of the room, narrowly missing Jared's head before sticking into the wall. Jared span around and looked at the knife in shock before turning around to look at us with wide eyes. We all looked back at the shadow, and a young girl walked out. She looked about eleven or twelve but she was quite tall. She had long dark hair that reached just below her shoulders. Her intelligent, gray eyes where wide with fear. She was wearing old, ripped black jeans and a tatted navy blue shirt. she was barefoot and holding two more kitchen knives, her hand was in a position that showed she was ready to throw another knife if any of us glared at us suspiciously.

We all froze and stared at her for a few moments. Paul lunged at the girl with his arms out. She dodged to the side and bit down hard on his arm. Paul pulled away holding his arm. Leah would love this kid! Paul reached out again to grab her again once again she dodged out of the way, But this time she lost her balance and slipped, smashing her head against the stone wall. She crumpled to the floor unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlotta's P.O.V

I don't know where I am! This was the first thing I heard the second thing I heard was a low buzzing sound in the distance. I just lay there for a minute, confused, the buzzing was becoming clearer and I figured out that it was voices. I also became more and more aware of what I was lying on. I was happy when the voices became so clear I could understand what they were saying, but I wasn't happy about the dull, throbbing pain in the back of my head. When the pain became too much, I let out low, long whimper.

The voices stopped for a second before I felt very warm arms pick me up and cradle me like a baby. When I say very warm I don't mean kinda warm I mean_ very _warm. I also felt someone's hand grab my hand and hold it in their own.

"Sweetie can you hear me?" asked a kind voice, that was somewhere to the right.

I answered by nodding my head slowly.

"Hello my name is Emily, honey. Are you all right?" at first I decided to ignore the voice but then I decided that it actually sounded concerned. So once again I slowly nodded my head. The pain in my head throbbed and against my will, I let out another whimper. The person who was holding me pulled me closer to them.

"Can't you give her some pain relief or something?" I deep voice asked. I'm pretty sure the voice belonged to the person who was holding me.

"We can't treat her until she is fully awake. Forcing her to take the medication would scare her." A voice from somewhere in the room replied.

I really wanted to open my eyes, but I couldn't seem to find them

The voices around me continued to talk. A few minutes later I opened my eyes and stared around at the people in the room with me. There were… ten other people. They were all very pretty. There were seven HUGE guys; all had the same red, brown skin and short black hair. They were all muscled too. There were two women with the same skin and hair. One of them was slightly muscley .And the other one was holding my hand.. They were both very beautiful. There was also a man dressed in a white coat with a stethoscope hanging around his neck. He had white skin (like it was literally white) and blonde hair.

I stared at them for awhile and they started to notice me one by one until I was staring at them and they were all staring back. The pale one stepped forward and said.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Cullen, are you hurt at all?"

"J-Just my head. I replied

The girl next to me who was holding my hand asked me "What's your name sweetie?"

"Carlotta" I mumbled. All I wanted to do was sleep

I yawned loudly and I think they got the picture

The man who was holding me Yelled, "Leah can you put her into the spare room to sleep?" He probably wasn't yelling it just sounded really loud because my ear was pressed to his chest.

I felt myself being past into another pair of arms. They were smaller but just as warm.

The arms carried me upstairs and placed me down carefully on a bed. As the girl walked out I opened my eyes to look at her as she walked out. As she was closing the door she said "My name's Leah by the way."

The door clicked closed and she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: authors note

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys! I really need you to review. I don't mind if you tell me it's bad, I'm fine with the truth. If this story isn't good I am going to have to delete it and try writing a different one. So please review!**

**Otherwise I am going to expect the worst!**

**and if you have any ideas about where the story could go i'd love to see them!**

**and i'll give whoever reviews a shout out!**

**Love and sunshine**

**- Me**


	4. chapter 4

**Hey guys! Umm, what to say. Well please review and if you have any ideas for the story I would love to hear them. Hope everything's good and that you're having a great day! :) Oh and by the way thank you to TsubakiHana for reviewing and making me feel better. :)**

Chapter 3:

Emily's p.o.v:

"One, one two one, one two three two one, one two tree four three two one," I sang as I walked around the kitchen, making food for the boys when they got back. They had come home awhile ago with an unconscious little girl, who is now sleeping in the spare room upstairs. _You know, you should probably go check on her_, I thought to myself.

I tiptoed upstairs and opened the door without making any noise. She was awake now, and she was sitting up and the bed curled into a ball, with her arms around her knees. She had a blank expression on her face as she stared towards the ceiling.

"You okay sweetie?" I asked

She looked at me nodded once and then looks back towards the ceiling.

"Do you know where you are?"

She nodded and answered "I'm at you are your husbands house, and your name is Emily." I nodded back surprised, she was probably just listening to us downstairs, but she still knows a lot.

"Where's Leah?" She asked concerned.

"Leah's out with the boys, she'll be back soon." I assured her.

"You must be hungry. How about I bring you up some food?" I went downstairs and poured a glass of orange juice and then put a piece of toast in the toaster. I leaned against the kitchen counter and waited for the toast to pop up. Poor little girl, I wonder if she has any family anywhere? I'll have to talk to her when I get back up there- POP!

The sound of the toast popping up made me jump. I grabbed the toast and got out the margarine and started to butter it. I carefully carried the food back up stairs and knocked on the door.  
"Come in." she replied

I walked in and she looked at me carefully before asking "Why am I here?"

I walked over to her bed gave her the food and sat down. She started to eat her toast and I explained. "Well sweetie, the boys found you and that big house all by yourself and the house was surrounded by the smell of vampires." I then went on to explain the legends and how the boys (and Leah) are werewolves.

She didn't look at all surprised. This girl is really observant.

She kept eating her Toast and when she had finished drank her juice.

"Sweetie, Why were you in the house? Where's your family?" I Asked.

She looked confused for a moment before answering.

"I don't know."

"You don't remember anything?"

She shook her head.

"You hurt your face." She told me.

"Yes"

"Does it hurt now?"

"No"

"Well sweetie, you slept in, it's nearly lunch time, and do you want to come downstairs?"

I asked breaking the silence.

She nodded and then hopped down from the bed and followed me down stairs.

In the kitchen I started to make muffins, Carlotta watched me curiously before asking what she could do to help. I let her stir and put the muffins in the tins. Once the muffins were done and we had washed up we sat down at the table and talked.

Carlotta's p.o.v

After a while the boys and Leah came home.

"Hey Lotta!" Seth yelled as he came in side. He walked over to the table a picked up two muffins and ate them both whole. The others soon followed him, I looked down at the table cloth, but I could still feel them watching me.

Emily gave them warning looks and they soon started to act normally around me.

I started to feel more and more accepted here, at dinner I sat next to Leah and Emily, and after a long dinner of talking and laughing together, Emily put me to bed.

As I lay in bed I wondered if this is what it felt like to be in a… what was that word Emily used… oh yeah. If this is what it felt like to be in a family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Hope your having a great day! Please review and if you have any ideas for the story I would love to hear them. Thank you to everyone who has bothered to read my story. Sorry if it's not that good (it's only my first) sooo enjoy! :)**

**Thank you to Kadee son 12345 for reviewing.**

**Chapter 5:**

Leah's p.o.v

Today is Saturday and we have decided to take Lotta (that's Seth's nickname for her) to the park. According to Emily, Lotta had been in that house for about a year and she hasn't once been outside. So we decided to let her get some fresh air and hang around with kids her age.

We arrived at Emily and Sam's house at about ten am. We walked into the kitchen, where Lotta was sitting eating her breakfast. Seth stepped forward and sat down next to her.

"Hey Lotta! Did you know you're hanging out with us today?"

She looked up at us and grinned

"Yes, Emily told me." She replied "what are we going to do?"

"We decided to take you to the park" I answered

She swallowed nervously and looked up at us scared.

"You mean outside?" she whispered

I looked at Seth and he looked back at me.

"Yeah is that okay" Seth asked sounding unsure

"I don't like outside" she replied still whispering.

"Why?"

"I don't know"

She looked at us, her eyes wide

"It will be fine" I reassured her.

"Yeah," Seth Said "We'll make sure your okay."

"Okay."

She looked really nervous as we stood up and walked towards the door. She turned around and ran back to Emily and gave her a hug.

She held my hand as we walked out towards the car. The whole time we were outside she was stiff and alert. She seemed to get better once we got into the car, she sat in the back with Seth while I drove. Once we got to the park I was disappointed to see that there was nobody else there, I guess Lotta would have to wait to be with other kids.

I sat down on the swing while Seth and Lotta played tag. I was glad to see that Lotta had calmed down and was now having fun. I had to giggle when Lotta one by climbing up a tree, until Seth couldn't reach her. Seth looked like he was about to start hyperventilating as he watched Lotta get higher and higher into the tree.

"Okay, Okay, You win. Just come down." Seth said trying to hide the worry in his voice but failing miserably.

Lotta climbed down slowly but slipped on one of the lower branches. Lucky Seth was there to catch her. He placed her gently on the ground and she ran over to sit on the swing next to me. Seth came over and announced that he had to go, because he was meeting some friends. I knew the real reason he had to leave. He had to leave so that they could look for the bloodsucker that had been outside Lotta's house. Lotta looked disappointed so Seth told her that he would take her out again sometime. She gave him a hug before he walked off into the trees.

Once Seth was gone Lotta looked at me, her eyes curious

"Why are you angry at Sam?" She asked her voice soft.

"Who told you about that?" I snapped

She looked shocked and a little bit hurt for a second before answering.

"You can tell by watching" she answered honestly.

"And you watch people a lot?" I asked feeling a bit guilty for snapping at her.

She nodded

"Why was I in the house?" she asked

"I don't know" I admitted.

"Am I going to go back to the house?"

"No you will never have to go back to the house again."

She looked relieved

We sat there for moment thinking. I wondered how a little girl like Lotta had survived in that house, for all that time while there were leeches around.

"You're a survivor, Lotta, you know that?"

She just smiled

Lotta played on the play ground for about an hour after that before I took her home.

When we got to her house I walked her in. she hugged me goodbye and thanked me for taking her to play. She looked tired. She was sure going to sleep well tonight.

**Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update for a while. I was on school camp. (which was really fun). Next chapter will have a surprise in it. Hopefully you like the surprise because it will change the story quite a bit. Any guesses?**

**- Me**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So chapter 6. Sorry it's really really short; I am going to write the next chapter now. I just thought this piece of info deserved a chapter to its self. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter and if you have any ideas for the story I would love to hear them. Please review.**

Seth's p.o.v

We followed the smell of leech around the house and into the woods surrounding it. The whole time all I could think of was Lotta. Ever since I imprinted on her all I could do when I wasn't around her was worry. Leah promised me that whenever I wasn't with Lotta she would take care of her. I do trust Leah but Lotta is only little and if anything happened to her I would never be able to forgive myself.

The scent ended up crossing over so many times it was impossible to find out where the vampire was now. So we headed back home.

**So there you go now you know that Seth imprinted on Lotta when they brought her back into the light at the house. But he only likes her as a friend/older brother. **

**Bye**

**P.s: please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people of the universe! Okay I promise you I will never say that again because it sounds really weird. Anyway please review and if you have any ideas for the story I would love to hear them. Oh and by the way this chapter is set two weeks after Lotta, Seth and Leah went to the park.**

Chapter 7

Carlotta's p.o.v

I watched as the light in my bedroom became stronger and stronger. In about an hour I would have to get up for breakfast. So I get to just lie here and think for an hour. Everybody says I am lucky I get to sleep in because they have to work early, but I don't like sleeping in. you miss out on what's happening.

I have been here for two weeks now, and every morning I do the same thing. I think that's called a routine. Every morning I wake up lie in bed for an hour, and then I go downstairs give Emily and Sam a hug. Then I go get changed and brush my teeth and hair. After that I go downstairs and have breakfast, and then I am allowed to go outside and play. Sometimes Seth comes with me, but normally he has to go out with his friends. Today I will be playing alone.

I am jealous of Seth's friends. He always tells me that I am his best friend but he is always with his other friends. I just lay in bed thinking for an hour until I was allowed to get up (I knew it was an hour because Sam put a clock next to my bed).

I hopped out of bed and ran over to the curtains and opened them. Then I ran back to the bed to make it. I could hear Sam and Emily laughing at my routine downstairs.

After I had finished making the bed (which took forever because I couldn't make the blanket look like it was hanging evenly). I jumped down the stairs, trying to see how many I could skip at a time, and gave Sam a hug. Then I ran into the Kitchen where Emily was making breakfast, and gave her a hug.

I then ran back upstairs and got changed and brushed my teeth as quickly as I could before running back downstairs and coming to a stop in front of Sam.

"Three minutes and forty two point eight seconds."

"Is that a record?"

"It's faster than yesterday but it's not a record."

"Oh okay"

I then ran into the kitchen and stood on my tippy toes so I could reach the white board where I then wrote '3m 42.8 sec.' as neatly as I could.

Once I had finished I sat down at the table in my usual spot and grabbed a piece of toast and a banana. Then I poured myself a glass of orange juice and started to eat my breakfast.

Emily and Sam sat down in front of me in their usual spots.

"So where are you playing today, sweetie?" Emily asked as she reaching for a piece of toast. Sam grabbed the toast before she had to and then handed it to her. She smiled up at him.

"I'm going to hang out in the woods around the house." I answered as I peeled my banana.

"Well, have fun, sweetie, and be safe."

"Sure thing."

Once I had finished my breakfast I gave Sam and Emily another hug and ran outside. It wasn't that long ago that I was scared of outside. That's silly I thought to myself. Outsides fun! The wood was tall and dark but I wasn't scared of it, it was a bit like the house scary from the outside but safe inside.

I walked from tree to tree looking at each one carefully. When I finally found the right tree I reached up and grabbed onto a dent in the tree and pulled myself up. After that it got easier and easier until I was at the top of the tree. I stood on a branch that was close to the top. (It was about three meters high) and ran to the edge and jumped off.

Flying through the air was fun. Sometimes it's a good thing Seth's not here because he doesn't like it when I do that. When I got close enough to the tree in front of me I reached out and grabbed onto it, so I was dangling in the air but still holding on to the branch.

I then counted to three and then let go of the branch landing on the ground in a crouched position.

"Well that was fun!" I said to myself as I stood up and started to walk away from the tree. I walk around for a while going no where in particular. After I walked around at the edge of the woods for about fifteen minutes when I came across a dead doe. She was just lying on the side of the road. It made me really sad to look at her, I couldn't believe someone could kill such a beautiful creature and just drag her to the side of the road and then drive away. She was such a beautiful thing; she was brown with a soft white tail. She had long eye lashes and big brown eyes; she also had a white mark on her check shaped kind of like a wonky heart. I knew that there was nothing I could do for her so I ended up just walking away.

I was thinking about burying her but she was too heavy for me to carry. I walked for about twenty minutes more trying to shake the picture of the doe from my head, when I heard a rustling sound from the bush about two meters away from me a freezed and waited. _Rustle rustle rustle._

I crept over to the bush and stuck my head my head behind it. There lying half covered in leaves was a fawn (a baby deer). At first I wasn't surprised that the fawn was by itself, there was a book in the house about animals native to America, and I knew from reading that that does leave their fawns alone for over a day while they go and get food.

What surprised me was when the fawn turned around to look at me with its big brown eyes and I spotted the wonky heart shaped splotch of white on its cheek. Immediately a wave of sympathy went out to the fawn. Poor little thing, didn't know it was an orphan. Then a little voice inside me asked: why hasn't it run away yet? I thought about this for a moment before slowly walking towards it and bending down. On the fawns front leg was a long cut that had ripped away chunks of flesh and left the wound open and bleeding.

I just stood there for a moment, thinking. I knew I wasn't going to leave the fawn alone. I just didn't know how I was going to get it home and how I was going to convince Emily and Sam to let me keep him. I mean they were nice enough to let me stay with them and I don't think they are going to like me very much if I start bringing home hurt animals. In the end I just decided to go with the flow and see what happens.

"Come on little buddy." I said as I lifted the little deer into my arms and wrapped him in my jacket and then zipped it up so it covered him and me. Being careful not to scare him or hurt his leg, I slowly walked towards the road hoping that I might see someone who could give me a lift home.

As I walked the little deer let out some small bleats (this is how they call their mothers) but he didn't struggle cause of his leg. I got about half way home before a car pulled over to see if I was okay.

"Hey Lotta!" It was Seth and Leah's mum.

"Hi Mrs. Clearwater."

"Do you need a lift?"

"That would be great, thank you

I paused before I got into the car.

"You're not allergic to animals are you?"

"No I'm not. Why?"

"I'm not the only one who needs a lift" I replied moving my jacket so that the deer's head poked out. "I'll explain while you drive if that's okay."

"Sure."

I was glad that the car was warm because I remember reading that fawns are very sensitive to the cold and can get hypothermia very easily.

While Mrs. Clearwater drove me home I explained about the doe on the side of the road and how I found the fawn. She listened quietly and said she understood why I couldn't leave the fawn there. I like Mrs. Clearwater, she's nice.

When I got home I was greeted by Emily and Sam running out to give me a hug. Emily was crying.

"Where have you been?" Emily asked me as she reached out to give me a hug.

Sam walked over to thank Mrs. Clearwater for driving me home.

As Emily hugged me the fawn squirmed under my jacket and she eyed me suspiciously.

"In the kitchen. _Now_." She told me and she then turned around and walked into the house

I followed her inside slowly and I knew that Sam was right behind me. When I got into the kitchen I saw the clock. I was so dead! It was nearly lunch time!

I turned around to face Sam and Emily sheepishly.

"What's under your jacket?" Emily asked, well actually it was more of a demand.

I unzipped my jacket and stepped forward to place the fawn at their feet.

The both looked down at the fawn and then up at me.

"Okay, explain" Sam said firmly.

I looked down at my feet and explained the whole story to them. I could feel them watching me.

Once I had finished explaining I looked up. They were still looking at me.

"And what are you planning to do with the deer?" Sam asked. Emily was looking down at the fawn like she was ready to adopt him.

"I really need to help this deer. Please mum and dad, please let me help the deer! I'll take full responsibility of him and I'll even get a job so I can rent a place to keep him!"

Sam's expression softened and he said. "You can use the shed in the yard for now. Why don't you go and get him settled and then after lunch you can go with someone to take him to the vet. Okay?"

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I said as I raced forward to give them both hugs.

Then I picked up the fawn and carried him out to the shed.

Once I had got to the shed I found some hay and made a soft little bed for him. Then I placed him down on the bed and went inside to find a lamp. Once I had found one and I had asked Emily if I could borrow it, I plugged it in and turned it on. The fawn would need something to keep him warm.

I watched the deer fall asleep and then sat down on the stone floor to think. I thought over my day and the conversation I had with Emily and Sam.

_Oh no_ I thought to myself. _Oh no, oh no, oh no!_

I sat on the ground and hit myself in the head with the palm of my hand.

I felt someone sit next to me.

"You shouldn't do that" Seth told me.

"Why not?"

"Cause it kills brain cells"

I stopped hitting myself and looked up at Seth.

"I called Sam and Emily mum and dad" I whispered. I heard Seth chuckle next to me.

"It's not funny!" I yelled. We both looked over at the deer, who let out a little sigh and moved a bit in its sleep.

"They probably hate me now"

"Nah, Sam's wanted you to call him dad for ages now."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Seth spoke.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Seth, Burnell Burnell, Seth"

"Burnell?"

"Yeah, means little and brown."

"In what language would they call someone Burnell?"

"French, I think. And it's not a permanent name. I don't know if he's a girl or a boy yet."

I started to explain the story for the third time but Seth interrupted me by saying. "Yeah mum already told me."

'Well I better go have some lunch. After we're taking Burnell to the vet, do you want to come?"

"Sure but I better go have some lunch first." He got up and walked to the door of the shed "see you later than!" he added.

"Okay, bye"

**Well I hoped you enjoyed that. I added Burnell to show you what Lotta's is like when she sees someone who needs help and to show you that she is a very caring person. Bye for now! Please review! Oh and I didn't mean to offend anybody named Burnell. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sooo chapter 8. Here it is:**

**Carlottas p.o.v**

"Lotta? You ready to go?" Sam called from inside the house.

"Yeah! Just let me get Burnell!" I replied.

I ran into the shed and scooped up the fawn and wrapped him in a blanket. He woke up as I carried him out of the shed and he let out a little bleat.

Poor thing. Seth called a few minutes ago to say that he was going to meet us at the vets. Sam and Emily were coming too. We talked about what we were going to do with Burnell and I explained my just see what happens tactic.

I climbed in the car and placed Burnell on my lap.

"Seat belt?" Sam/Dad asked. I still didn't know what to call him.

"Check."

"Ready to go?"

"Yup."

"Okay then, let's go."

The car drive was pretty quiet. Burnell fell asleep and nobody wanted to wake him up.

Once we got to the vet we saw seth leaning against the building waiting for us.

I waved at him and he grinned back.

I climbed out of the car being careful not to shake Burnell to much, and walked over to where he was standing.

" What took you so long?" Seth joked.

" Dad drives too slow." I replied before realizing I had called him dad again. Opps. I looked down at my feet.

"Why don't we go inside?" seth suggested. " what time did you book the appointment?"

" When I called they told me to come at one thirty" I told them.

"Well we got five minutes, mabey they can fit us in early." Emily said.

So we walked inside and sat down in the waiting room. We waited for about three minutes before we got called up. I carried Burnell in a placed him on the metal bench.

The vet introduced herself as Dr. Pearson and then started to check over Burnell. While she did this I explained how I found him. Once I had finished explaining she said

"well you did the right thing bringing him here, this cut needed treating but his leg will heal fairly quickly after I put some cream on it."

She then went to get some cream and a bandage and wrapped up his leg.

"Are you planning on raising this fawn yourself?" She asked.

We all looked at sam and he nodded, before replying, " yes we are."

The vet asked us if we had all the right equitment and sam answered, " We were going to go get some now."

"you can buy it all from the vet since you are going to keep him you should probably know that it's a he is three weeks old. To feed him you will need to give him goats milk from a bottle until he is six weeks old. Once he is six weeks old you can start to feed him hay and grain. "

" can we buy all that stuff from here?" Emily asked quietly.

"yes. I think we are finished here. you should bring him back in two weeks so I can check he's leg."

So we left. On the way out Emily bought a bottle that is used to feed baby horses and some goats milk for other orphaned animals.

On the way home we stopped by seethes house to drop him of.

" we'll see you tomorrow night at the bonfire, okay?." Emily told him

" sure. Looking forward to it." Seth replied.

We started to drive off and I leaned forward so that my was resting on the shoulder of Emily's seat.

"is there going to be a bonfire tomorrow night?" I asked surprised. Usually I figure things out but I had know idea that there was going to be a bonfire.

" yep, your first la push bonfire." Emily answered

" who's coming?" I asked

"us, seth and leah, embry, quil, jared, paul, kim, Jacob and his dad, and two new people called collin and brady." Emily told me, counting of the people on her fingers.

I was happy when she said kimmy was coming. I don't see kimmy that much but when I do we have a lot of fun.

When we got home I put Burnell in the shed. Since he was a boy he got to keep his name. I was happy because it really did suit him. Then I went inside and heated up some of the goats milk and put it in the bottle. Sam said that since Burnell didn't know he had to drink from the bottle sam would have to teach him. But next time I was allowed to feed him. So I gave the bottle to Sam who then went out to the shed. I didn't have anything else to do so I helped Emily in the kitchen.

I was really excited for tomorrow night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I hope your having a great day! Sooo heres chapter 9. I hope you like it and please review. Also If you have any ideas for the story I would love to hear them.**

Mason's p.o.v

I watched quietly at the edge of the woods, watching the girl bottle feed a baby deer while a women stands close by taking a picture of her with a camera.

It was so hard not to just attack the girl right now. I could kill the woman easily and then take the girl.

But the problem was the woman. She was the pack mother and if I hurt her or the girl the pack would hunt me down and kill me. The woman took a few more pictures while the girl giggled at the deer. Now that I knew my gifts didn't work on the pack this whole thing would be a lot harder. All I could do was wait.

Carlottas p.o.v

Today started of as any other day except today instead of playing outside I took care of Burnell. Sam had to leave but we would see him at the bonfire. I am so excited about tonight! Emily says that the bonfires are always really fun.

Thankfully the day past really quickly, and before I knew it, we were in the car on the way to the beach. On the way to the beach I was basically jumping in my seat. Emily spent nearly the whole drive there laughing at me. I love Emily's laugh. It's one of my favourite sounds in the world.

When we got to the beach the boys had already started the fire and most people where here already. I ran over to where Kimmy was sitting with Jared and gave her a big hug.

I sat next to her and we talked for a few minutes, and then Seth, Leah and Mrs. Clearwater arrived so I went to sit next to them. When everybody started cooking the hotdogs Sam patted the ground next to him so that's where I went to sit.

Then the last people arrived which was Jacob and a pretty girl with brown hair. I had never met the girl before but everyone must have known her because when she came some people went to meet her. She came and sat down next to mum… oops I mean Emily, and Emily sequeezed her hand.

I get sort of shy around new people so I sat so I was sort of sitting behind Sam. That way nobody could see me. People started eating the hotdogs and talking. While everyone was eating I spent my time watching people. It really is interesting.

First I watched the new people. There was an old man with white hair sitting on a fold out chair next to Billy Black (Jacobs Dad). I'm guessing he's related to Quil some how, they have the same eyes. Then I watched the two new friends, Collin and Brady. They looked quite a bit younger that the rest of the boys.

They also looked up to them. I could tell by the way they looked at everyone else before doing something. I spent a lot of time watching the new girl. At first she looked nervous about sitting with us but after a while she calmed down a bit and looked at home. From her conversation with Jacob I knew that her name was Bella, she must have something to do with vampires because people, Paul mostly, kept making jokes about the smell.

After everyone had finished eating Billy cleared his throat and started telling the legends of the tribe. When I looked around at everybody I say that they were all paying attention had out a note book and a pen and Leah had her eyes she was asleep.

He told us the legend of Kahelela and Taha Aki and many more. I loved all the stories, they were great. I lost track of time and I only saw how late it was when I noticed that Bella and Kimmy had both fallen asleep. People started to leave one by one. We stayed until I yawned out loud. Then Sam and Emily took me home.

In the car one the way home it was very quiet.

"Thank you" I said from the back seat

"Your welcome, Sweetie, we hope you enjoyed it." Emily Replied

"I did. I liked the stories. They were a bit sad at times but they're still really cool."

They looked at each other before Sam answered.

"You do know that they they're not stories, Lotta, they really did happen."

" I know that they're real, but they are still stories. We're all stories."

Once we got home I got dressed in my pajamas Emily bought me, brushed my teeth and then climbed into bed. Emily came in to say goodnight.

"Night sweetie, I hope you sleep well."

" I hope you sleep well too."

" I's going to be a big day tomorrow too. We're going bowling.'

"looking forward to it."

She crept to the door and closed it carefully behind her. It really was late, so I rolled over and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**HI! I hope you guys are having a good day. So this is chapter 10. Sorry I haven't written anything for a few days. Enjoy. **

I woke up to the smell of toast being made downstairs. So I didn't hesitate in getting up. I was hungry. I went through the usual routine, and guess what! I made a record. Two minutes and 57 seconds.

For breakfast, I had toast and orange juice. It was only when Emily and Sam sat down with me that I remembered what we were doing today.

"So, bowling?" I asked I have never been bowling. Well that I can remember. I don't even really know what it is.

"Yep." Sam answered. "I used to love going bowling when I was younger."

We ate our breakfast in silence. Once we had finished Emily asked if I would be ready to go in an hour, and I said I would be.

I went outside to feed and take care of Burnell. He was getting a lot better; he was walking around a lot more now. Soon he would have to be let outside for regular exercise. Maybe I should build him a small pasture.

Then I had an idea. I ran inside and in to the kitchen.

"Do you have any rope I can borrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, there should be some in the shed." Sam answered eyeing me suspiciously.

"Thanks!" I yelled back in the direction of the house already out the door.

I could hear Emily ask Sam, "Does she ever walk anywhere?" I smiled to myself. Running was fun. When I got back to the shed I found some rope, sat down and started to make it into a type of halter(Like what horses wear). Once I had finished I sat down next to Burnell, and tried to gently slip it over his head. He didn't like that. Eventually he calmed down and I got it on. after he got used to it being on I went and found another piece of rope and tied it to the halter-type-thing.

I spent about half an hour just walking him around the edges of the forest. It sounds easier than it actually is. In the end, he sort of got the idea. The hour went really quickly and I hadn't known how much time had passed until I heard Emily calling me.

"Coming!" I called back. I led Burnell back to the shed where he sat down and started to fall asleep. He must be tired, that was probably the most exercise his had in a while. I climbed in the backseat of the car and we started to drive towards the bowling alley.

The bowling alley was in Forks; which is the small town next to the la push reservation.

I spent the ride watching Sam and Emily. From what I saw, I could tell they weren't telling me everything and that they were hiding something from me. I decided not to ask them directly but to sort of guess for myself.

"So, why are we going bowling?" I asked trying not to sound suspicious.

"Because bowling is fun." Sam replied.

"Ok."

I then decided to just trust them and wait and see. I did trust them; they have been really nice to me.

Before I knew it, we were at the bowling alley. _What is it with time passing really quickly_. I thought as I got out of the car. _It happens to me all the time, maybe its because I think to much._

We walked inside and up to the front desk. There was a bored looking girl sitting there, she was probably about Seth's age. She looked up at us and said,

"Hi, welcome to bowl land. Please we hope you enjoy your game and the cafe were you can buy lunch… e.t.c"

" Uh, thanks." I replied, uncertain.

We walked (well Emily and Sam walked I ran) to the other desk where you can get your shoes. I told the lady my shoe size and she handed me some worn out shoes. I slipped them on and waited for Emily and Sam to tie up their shoelaces. When they finished we walked down to the lane we were playing on, and typed our names into the machine.

Then we went to choose our bowling balls. Mine was purple. Sam went first; he rolled the ball down the aisle and knocked down seven pins, Emily and I cheered as he waited for the machine to give back his ball. On his second turn he knocked down the remaining three pins and a little movie appeared on the screen before the word 'spare' appeared on the screen. Next, it was Emily's turn.

Emily's p.o.v

I took my turn in bowling, I got a strike and Sam and Lotta cheered so loudly that the other group of people in the bowling alley turned to look at us curiously. Then it was Lotta's turn. She walked slowly towards the lane and carefully rolled the ball, But sadly it was a gutter ball. She turned back towards us with a small pout on her face.

"It's okay Lotta! You still have the whole game ahead of you!" I called over the sound of Sam cheering. The game was fun and by the end of it I won, Lotta came second and Sam came third (I have a feeling that a few of those gutter balls were just to make Lotta feel better). Then Sam asked what was for lunch and we decided to eat here. Sam grinned at me as we walked towards the café.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Sooo here's chapter 11**

Carlotta's p.o.v

I ate my hotdog slowly chewing each bite carefully. Sam and Emily did the same.

We ate like this without talking for a few minutes before Sam said, "Lotta, we wanted to talk to you about something."_Uh oh. _I thought to myself _what have I done now._

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked nervously.

"No, sweetie you didn't" Emily replied. "We wanted to talk about what you wanted to do with… your life."

"What we mean is, do you want to go into foster care or do you want to keep living with us. We don't want to pressure you or anything. This is a big decision and it will have a big affect on your life." Sam said looking at Emily nervously.

I thought for a while before answering, "I don't want to go into care."

Emily looked at me and answered, "O.k. then. That's okay. What did you have in mind sweetie?"

"Can I live with you?"

"Of coarse you can. We were hoping you would say that"

"What are we going to do now?"

"Well you have two options. We can adopt you now. We can become your legal parents and you would never have to go into care. Or we can wait until we figure out your whole story and then adopt you." I thought over my choices for a few minutes and I asked myself a question that I hadn't thought about before. _What if I have another family? A real Mum and Dad._

"I would like to wait, If that's okay"

"That's fine"

"Thank you. For everything"

They both smiled at me.

Emily's p.o.v

Poor Lotta. She was upset and she wouldn't tell us why. She wasn't crying or anything she just wasn't acting like…Lotta. She spent most of the time we were home in her bedroom. Sam was out and Lotta was in her room, so my night was going to be pretty lonely. I really wish Seth could come over and cheer Lotta up but he was busy and so was Leah.

I looked at my watch and noticed the time, It was time to make me and Lotta dinner.

So I walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge ._I really need to go grocery shopping_. Then I had an idea.

"Hey Lotta?! How do you feel about pizza for dinner?"

"Sounds good!" I heard from upstairs.

So, I went over to the phone and ordered the pizza. I had to go and pick it up in twenty minutes; it would take me awhile to get to forks so I went upstairs to tell Lotta that we had to go. I walked into Lotta's bedroom and saw her sitting at the desk we had put in the corner of the room.

"Hey Lotta! Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. We have to go to forks to pick up the pizza."

"Okay. Just let me get my shoes on." Lotta hates shoes. She will avoid shoes as much as she can. We usually make her we them outside, but when she goes out to play I know she takes her shoes off.

We drove to forks and back. When we got home, the sun was just setting so we went outside with a blanket and had a picnic. After we had finished dinner we sat there for a while, Just watching.

"Emily?"

"Yes"

"Do you know why I was in the house yet?"

"No. But we will find out. Okay?"

"Yeah"

"Do you really want to adopt me?"

"Yes. Of course. We both love you a lot."

"Really?"

"Yes"

She crawled over to me and gave me a hug.

"I love you too."

We sat outside until it got to dark and the mosquitoes started biting. We went inside and I put the left over pizza in the fridge and went upstairs to say goodnight to Lotta.

She was already in bed when I walked in. I crept over to the bed being quiet, trying to see if I could sneak up on her.

"Emily?"

This girl doesn't miss anything does she?

"Yes."

"Can I call you my mum?"

"Sure you can, sweetie."

"Thank you."

"'Night Lotta."

"Good night Mum."

**Sorry this chapters short. I will write more soon.**

**Bye**

**(please review!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Wow. I just want to say thank you to everybody who has read my story and please review! I really liked writing last chapter and I hope I enjoy writing the rest of the story just as much. If you have any ideas for the story I would love to hear them. I hope you are all having a great day!**

**The most awesome reviewers are:**

**TsabakiHana**

**Kadee son 12345**

**Team Major Whitlock**

**And Leighwooddrive**

Leah's p.o.v

"So wait a second. You want us to help the leeches?" I asked shocked

"Yes, that's what we're going to do." Jake confirmed. We were all standing in Emily and Sam's kitchen and it was about four o'clock in the morning. These last few days have sucked. Seth's been miserable because he hasn't seen Lotta since the bonfire. The redhead leech has been super annoying and now Jake calls us all here so he could announce something and this was the only time all of us were free. Well all of us except Embry and Quil, but apparently they already knew.

Anyway, so I get here wasting time I could be using to catch up on sleeping, and then Jake tells us he has this great plan to help the leeches. I mean _leeches, _our natural enemies_._ The leeches that keep us up half the night trying to hunt them down.

"We're _not_ going to help leeches!" Paul yelled.

"Shhhhhh! Lotta's sleeping!" Seth hissed.

"We're helping them and that's final. Helping them means protecting the res. And forks." Jake argued. That changed everything. It was our job do protect the town, so we had to help the leeches. Nobody was keen on the idea but it was our duty.

"If it protects the town than I guess its okay." Sam said

Jake grinned and Paul growled.

While all this was going on, we had no idea we were being watched.

Carlotta's p.o.v

I woke up to yelling downstairs. _What time is it?_ I thought to myself as I rolled over to look at the clock. 4:23am. Agh, I really wanted to go back to sleep but there wasn't much point. I climbed out of bed and walked downstairs trying to be quiet. I had no idea if Sam and Mum were awake yet. Maybe I could watch some T.V or something.

About halfway down the stairs, I realized I could hear talking. Maybe Mum and Sam were awake after all. I listened carefully to the voices and I heard Jake talking._ What are they all doing here so early? _I walked to the bottom of the stairs when I heard someone yell again and I tripped and fell into the kitchen. Everybody turned to look at me and froze, except Seth. He ran forward and picked me up of the ground.

"You okay?" he asked worried. I nodded.

"Hey Lotta! You're up early." Emily said cheerfully.

"Morning Mum." Everybody looked at Emily and then me. I pretended not to notice as I walked over to Sam and gave him a hug. Then while everybody watched me, I walked over to the couch and sat down. I could feel people watching me until I heard Mum clear her throat and everybody started to talk again.

Mum moved to the kitchen and started to cook. Seth came and sat down next to me on the couch. I turned on the T.V and flicked through the channels. I don't normally watch T.V, and there isn't a lot of good shows on at half past four in the morning.

I was tired. I wanted to go back to sleep, but I would miss too much.

I yawned and Seth asked "Do you want to go back to sleep?"

I shook my head and I heard him laugh quietly.

I looked at the T.V not really paying any attention to what ever was on T.V.

The news was playing. Talking about some killings going on in Seattle. I didn't want to know details so I blanked out. I must have fallen asleep cause the next thing I knew I was being carried upstairs and placed on my bed.

When I woke up again and looked at the clock. It read 7:06, now that was a reasonable time. I got up and walked into the bathroom, I brushed my hair and then my teeth.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I wasn't happy. Seth tells me I'm pretty but I just can't see it. I'm too pale.

As I went downstairs I saw that everybody was gone. I thought Mum would be in the kitchen but she wasn't.

"Mum?" I called. I heard someone walk into the room behind me. I turned around to see Sam walk in.

"Morning, Lotta. She just left. She had to do the food shopping."

"Oh okay."

I made myself a piece of toast and walked over to the table. I went to sit down when I saw that the table was covered in pieces of paper.

"What's this?" I asked

"Plans for the wedding." Sam answered as he went to move the stuff of the table so I could sit down. I instantly felt excited. The wedding was coming up soon.

I started to eat my toast and Sam sat down opposite me.

"Oh! I need to go feed Burnell!" I got up and started to walk over to the door, but Sam grabbed my arm.

"It's okay. I already feed him for you."

"Thanks."

I ate in silence. _Well, this was awkward._ I thought to myself.

Then without thinking I randomly asked, "Sam can I call you Dad?"

He looked surprised, but pleased.

He cleared his throat and answered, "Uh, Sure Lotta."

There was another awkward silence before Sam asked, "Lotta this whole thing with you calling us your parents, does this mean you've changed your mind about the adoption?"

I nodded. I had decided that this was my chance to start fresh. I wasn't going to dwell on the past and I didn't really want to know what had happened to me, I just wanted to move on.

"I'm glad Lotta. Oh and by the way, Seth's coming over later."

I was so happy I felt like dancing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. I hope you guys enjoy it. By the way, I know that in the book it doesn't say anything about the wedding, But I decided to add it anyway. Sorry I haven't been writing as much, it's my exam week this week. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. Please review!**

Seth's p.o.v

_Knock, Knock_. I thought to myself as I walked up the driveway to the front door. I chuckled to myself as I let myself in. nobody bothered to knock on the door here, to me this place was like a second home. That was a good thing because the most beautiful little girl in the world lived here.

"Hey Seth!" I heard Emily yell from the kitchen. I could smell the food and I was hungry but seeing Lotta again was more important.

"Hi Emily! Do you know where Lotta is?" I asked I think she could tell I was excited because I heard her laughing to herself.

"Yeah. She's upstairs tidying her room. You can go up and get her if you want."

I walked upstairs quietly and I opened her door and stepped into her room. She was sitting at her desk, facing away from me, reading a book.

"Hey Seth!" She called happily with out looking at me.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked as I went to sit on her bed.

"I don't think you guys know how thin the walls are in this house."

"Whatcha reading?"

"Peter pan. I'm glad I still remember how to read, I wonder why I remember." She closed the book and put on her thinking face. After a few minutes of thinking I interrupted her, knowing that if I didn't we could be her all afternoon.

"You ready to go?"

"Yep." She got up and walked to the door.

"Wait. Have you finished cleaning your room?"

She looked up at me and put one finger to her lips. "Shhhhhh. Don't tell Mum."

We walked downstairs and she said goodbye to Emily and Sam.

As we walked back down the drive, way she asked. "Are we going to the Park?"

"Yes we are."

"Good."

We started walking to the park me listening to Lotta talking about something in her book.

Once we got to the park, I walked over to the swing and sat down. Lotta climbed to the monkey bars so she was sitting on top of them. Then she let herself fall backwards so that she was hanging by her knees and letting her long dark hair hang down.

"Lotta! Quick! Get down! You could hurt yourself!" she rolled her eyes but she still got down. Then she came and sat down next to me on the other swing.

"How's Leah? I haven't really seen her since… well this morning but that doesn't count because I didn't talk to her. By the way, why was everybody angry this morning?"

"Leah's good… um…" _what should I tell her? She'll be able to tell if I'm lying. " … _Jake had an idea, that he thought was a good idea, but nobody else did. He wanted us to help him but it could get us in trouble." She nodded and went back to swinging on the swing.

After a few minutes of silence and Lotta started humming. It was strange that after all she went through she could still be happy. What did happen to her nobody quite knows, but I promised myself I would find out and I don't break promises.

"Seth?"

"Yeah."

I looked over at her. She grinned at me and asked, "If I swing hard enough do you reckon I can make it over the bar?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "But I don't want you trying to find out."

She smiled and went back to swinging.

"Seth?"

"Yeeess"

she giggled and then asked, "Did you know Mum's nieces are coming over in six days?"

I shook my head and she continued, "Well they are. The older one, her names Claire, she's six, she's going to be a flower girl in the wedding.

Her little sister is only a baby, so she can't be a flower girl. I'm excited Because Mum says that they're like my cousins. Do you have any cousins?" I nodded and she went on saying, "what are they like? How many do you have? Are they fun to be around?"

I was angry. Angry that someone could do that to her. Angry that she had missed out on having all these human experiences, like having cousins. I tried to keep from phasing as I explained about my cousins and how much fun we had when they came over.

After that she suggested playing hide and seek. So I stood facing a tree while I counted to fifty. I searched for her for about twenty minutes until I started panicking.

"Lotta?!"

"Yeah?" I heard her call from behind me. It turned out she had been following me around the whole time. I looked at my phone and saw what time it was so we started walking home.

"How's Burnell by the way?" I asked.

"He's good. He's getting a lot bigger and stronger. He pushed me over yesterday trying to get to the food." She giggled at the memory and then started talking really fast about Emily and Sam's wedding, Which was taking place in a few months. I didn't like the deer. I don't think Lotta should be around the deer without somebody else there. I've done the research and it turns out that deer's can actually kill people and the males are especially dangerous. I have to remember to talk to Sam about that.

Once we got to the house, Lotta ran up the driveway and inside. She took her shoes of and gave me a hug. " Thank you Seth."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. In this Chapter, there will be the scene from Quil's p.o.v when he imprints on Claire. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as it was a very difficult one to write. Please Review and I hope you're having a great day!**

Chapter 14

Mason's p.o.v

What a day. I had run to Seattle to feed without arousing suspicion. It seems that they have a problem there with to many feedings. After I had eaten, I ran back. I met another one of our kind. She had hair like flames and her eyes were dark red. We talked for a while she told me she was hunting down a coven and their 'pet'. We talked strategies for a while until we concluded that we would work together to distract each other's prey and their 'body guards'. Distractions… I guess my talent would help with this job…

Quil's p.o.v

Everybody was busy. Too busy. The girls where sitting around the table talking about plans for the wedding. Sam and all the other guys except Seth were on patrol. Lotta and Seth were busy playing with Emily's baby niece Madison. Emily had another niece but she was having a nap in Lotta's room.

Maybe when she woke up she would have time to hang out with me. _Well Quil. _I told myself_ This is what it's resulted too. You relying on a two year old to have a good time. _I sighed and went to sit on the couch with Seth, Lotta and baby Madison. The baby started to cry and Emily's sister Maylee came in to stop the baby crying.

"Aww. Shhhhhh. Your okay baby." She cooed. She looked up to see Lotta's worried expression and she added. "Hey, it's okay Lotta. You didn't do anything. She's probably just tired." She stood up and walked back into the kitchen. From the lounge, I heard her say. "Oh. It's about time to wake Claire up as well."

Seth and Lotta started talking about something. I sat there for a few minutes looking out the window. I heard someone come downstairs and I turned around to see Maylee and a little girl walk down the stairs. The girl was so cute. She had short black hair that was in two pigtails on either side of her head, and she had big brown eyes. She came over to the couch and climbed up next to me.

I was sure I looked really stupid sitting there with my mouth hanging open. I heard Seth smirking next to me but that didn't matter. She was the only thing that mattered.

"Hello." She said quietly. " I's Claire." She stuck out her hand and I shook it gently.

"Hi sweetie. I'm Quil."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. So I hope you like it and Please review! I hope you have a great day! Oh and if you have any ideas for the story I would love to hear them.**

Chapter 15.

Carlotta's p.o.v

_"HELP!" I screamed. "HELP! I"M STUCK!" I was standing on the beach not far from our house, and I couldn't move. I yelled out again. I was scared. I could see some people walking down the beach towards me. I yelled out to them. As they got closer, I could see who they were._

_"Seth! Mum! Dad! Help me, please! I'm scared!"_

_As they got closer, I saw something white fly towards them. I screamed. I tried to move towards them but I couldn't. It was so horrible that I had to turn away. I blocked my ears and squeezed my eyes shut. I could still hear them screaming though. I started to cry._

_After a few minutes, it went silent. I was too scared to open my eyes._

_I felt something cold and hard on my shoulder and I opened my eyes and looked up into the red eyes of a vampire. I screamed again tried to run away but I couldn't move. _

_"Its okay, Carlotta. You don't have to wait long, till that's you as well." He said calmly, gesturing to the remains of my family. _

_He grabbed me by my shoulders and started shaking me._

_"I will come for you." I started to sob even louder._

_"I will come for you."_

"Leave me alone!"

I kicked and struggled to get away from whoever was holding me.

I could see Mum in the corner of my room crying.

I rolled out of Dad's arms and landed on the floor. I looked at the three, familiar faces of my family. It must have been a dream. Just thinking about the dream caused me to start sobbing again. Seth rushed forward, picked me up of the floor and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and hugged him.

"Lotta! Are you okay? I was so worried!"

I shook my head and started crying even louder.

Sam gave Seth a look and then walked out of the room with Emily.

"Shhhhhh. You're okay Lotta."

He walked over to my bed and put me down. Then he walked over to my desk and sat down. I climbed into bed and started crying quietly. The clock read 2:14.

I was glad Seth was there. I felt safe so I fell back asleep.

Seth's p.o.v

"It's fine, Seth, you can go now." Emily whispered

I shook my head stubbornly. I wasn't going to leave Lotta when she was this scared.

She gave up and left the room. I picked up one of Lotta's books and started to flick through it. I heard her start crying again. I hoped she was okay.

I got a call from Emily and Sam at two o'clock in the morning, begging me to come over quick because there was something wrong with Lotta. I got there and it was like she was having a nightmare, except that they couldn't wake her up.

I hope she's okay when she wakes up…

Four hours later.

I had looked at nearly all of the books in Lotta's room when I heard her wake up.

She was sitting in her bed shaking.

"You okay, Lotta?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Do you want some breakfast?" She nodded and climbed out of bed.

I walked behind her the whole way downstairs, making sure she was okay.

"Where is everybody?" she asked when we got to the kitchen.

"Sam's out, Emily's asleep, your cousins are coming over at ten, and I have a feeling Quil will be coming over then too." She looked confused but she didn't say anything.

I made some toast and placed the plate on the table.

_She looks so scared._ I thought to myself as I watched her eat her toast. Every time a bird sang outside she would jump, and she kept looking over her shoulder like she was expecting someone to jump out and scare her. After Lotta had finished her toast and I had helped myself to five, Emily came downstairs. She stopped to look at us before moving over to the kettle. Emily kept watching Lotta, who just sat there shaking.

After a few minutes Lotta got up and went upstairs to get changed and Emily asked me,

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She hasn't stopped shaking and she's barely said anything since she woke up."

"Did she tell you what happened?"

I shook my head.

"I hope she's okay."

"Me too."

**Please review! By the way the whole thing with the nightmare was Mason messing with her head. In case you haven't realized what Masons 'Talent' is, he has the ability to play with peoples minds. He can give you dreams, make you scared of things, make you forget stuff. Sound familiar?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please review and if you do I'll give you a shout out! It's my final week of school so in the holidays I should be able to update a lot. I have noticed that most other stories have a disclaimer at the start so I decided to put one in my story.**

**Thanks to WritersUnite717 for being awesome and reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: All the twilight characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer. I only own Carlotta and the plot.**

**I hope I did okay tell me if I missed anything!**

**On with the story…**

Quil's p.o.v

"Quil!" Yelled Claire as I walked into the house.

"Hey Claire-bear!" She giggled as I lifted her up for a hug.

I placed her down on the floor and she ran of to go play with her toys.

"Hey Quil!" I heard Emily call from the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen. Emily was cooking lunch. It smelt sooo good.

"What's for lunch?" I asked

"Spaghetti." She answered

"Yum!"

"But you have to wait until lunch!"

"Aww."

I went back into the lounge room and sat on the couch, watching Claire play.

Lotta was sitting on the other side of the room with Seth. _I wonder what's up._ Lotta didn't look very well. She was shaking like she had a temperature.

"Hey Lotta!" I called " Are you okay?" She nodded once and then went back to listening to Seth. Weird.

After a while it was time for lunch. Yum. We all sat outside because there was to many of us to sit around the kitchen table. Clair sat next to me on the lawn.

_This is like the best day ever_ I thought to myself. I get free food and I get to spend my whole day with my imprint! Sadly, all good things have to end, and before I knew it, it was time to go.

"Night Quil!" Clair told me as I hugged her good bye.

"You too Claire. Have good dreams."

Carlotta's p.o.v

I was too scared to go to sleep. I didn't want to have a nightmare again. I couldn't tell anybody about my dream. It was just a nightmare. Wasn't it? I lay in bed into almost three o clock in the morning. Then my eyes got too heavy and I fell asleep.

_Bang!_

I woke up suddenly. Rolling over I saw that it was only 4:36 in the morning. I listened carefully for a few minutes. _Maybe I just imagined it._ I thought to myself. _Carlotta. _I told myself firmly. _Stop scaring yourself and go back to sleep._

I rolled over and closed my eyes when I heard,

_Bang! _It was coming from the window…

Emily's p.o.v

I woke up to Lotta screaming. I jumped out of bed and ran up to Lotta's room.

_Please! not a repeat of last night._ I begged. I don't know what I'd do if she had another nightmare. Sam was on patrol and I had learnt last night I was completely useless in an emergency.

I got to Lotta's bedroom and I threw the door opened and ran over to where she was standing, by the window. She was sobbing and just hearing the sound made me want to cry. I knew I couldn't cry. It wouldn't help anything, It would just scare her more.

"Lotta! Are you okay?" I asked pulling her into a hug. She nodded and sniffed.

"Shhhhhh. Go back to sleep, sweetie, your okay."

I knew there was no point in asking her what was wrong. Me, Sam and Seth had tried yesterday but she wouldn't talk.

"Do you want to come in with me?" I asked

She nodded and I led her back to my room. She walked over to other side and climbed in.

"Are you sure you're okay, sweetie?" She didn't answer, and I was confused for a minute before I realized that she was asleep.

Lotta was awake by the time I woke up. She was just sitting in bed staring at the wall.

She had stopped shaking so maybe she was feeling a bit better.

"Morning Sweetie."

"Good morning Mum." I really did like it when she called me that. I was glad she decided to stay with us. I loved her as if she was my own daughter.

"Do want to go make some breakfast?"

She nodded so we got out of bed and went downstairs.

After Lotta ate her toast, Seth arrived, looking worried.

She gave him a hug and then went upstairs to get dressed.

"Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Your yard smells like leech."

"What!?" I nearly dropped the plate I was holding. "Does Sam know?"

"I don't think so. It was fresh as well, only a few hours old."

I swallowed remembering what had happened this morning.

"Seth, you don't think it was the vampire that was around Lotta's house do…"

I stopped talking and went back to washing the dishes. Lotta walked the stairs and sat down at the table.

"When's Dad coming home?" Lotta asked.

"Soon. Hopefully." I answered.

_Please come home soon Sam!_

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! So this is chapter 17. Wow. It seems like I just started chapter 1 yesterday. Well I hope you enjoy and please review and if you have any ideas for the story I would love to hear them. **

Seth's p.o.v

We followed the scent through the woods. I hope Lotta was okay. Even though I wasn't the fastest in the pack the though of this leech hurting Lotta made me run even faster.

We followed the scent deep into the woods when we heard running up a head. _We've caught him. _I thought to myself. We chased him for a few minutes. When we got closer to him we could see him better. He had sandy hair and bright red eyes.

Just looking at him was enough to make me growl. He heard me behind him and he laughed just before changing direction suddenly, slowing us all down as we regained our balance and ran after him. We almost had him and after we caught him, we could finish him of and he would never hurt Lotta again. I mean really it wouldn't be that hard. It's one vampire against the entire pack

Sam started thinking strategies of cornering the leech. We broke into two groups. The first group running beside him and distracting him while the second group ran behind him. The person at the front of the second group, who happened to be Paul, jumped out to grab him. We all thought we had him, but we didn't. Paul missed. Then there was another bloodsucker. The redhead that Jake had us chasing. Great so they were working together.

In the end they got away. I was angry at myself. How could we get that close and not catch them. We got back to Sam and Emily's house and it was already night. I sat down outside the house on guard. Everybody else phased back saying goodbye and giving me sympathetic looks. _I'm not going to leave, _I told myself. _I'm going to sit here until Lotta's safe again._

**Sorry this chapters short. I found it difficult to write, that and I already updated today. Hope you have a great day. :)**

**Also I'm going to try and change the character search thingy to Seth instead of Emily and Sam.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. Please review and follow! :)**

**Thanks to Venglish1984 and Extreme wolf girl for reviewing. **

**Please check out their stories, as they are ****_really _****good.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight, and all rights go to Stephenie Meyer. I only own Carlotta and the plot.**

Mason's p.o.v

That was close. I was glad Victoria stuck by me. I knew she didn't care for me, the only reason she was still here was because I could help her and make her life a lot easier.

Victoria told me about her plan and her army. I thought it was a great idea, and while all that was going on and the wolves were distracted it would be ten times easier to grab the girl. I think the wolves new our plan, but they can't be in two places at once.

Carlotta's p.o.v

He was coming for me. I could tell. I had another nightmare. I was outside in the garden playing, when he came again. Now I was scared that he really was going to come for me, and I couldn't tell anybody. I didn't know why.

Realizing that I wasn't going to be able to get to sleep I got up and walked over to my desk and sat down. I pulled out some paper and pencil that Emily had generously given me. I couldn't think of what to draw, in the end I settled on drawing a picture of our family. Not just Sam, Emily and me, everyone.

That was a lot of people. I wanted to be able to see every body clearly so I had to spread them out over two pieces of paper.

"Done." I told myself when I had finished drawing Kimmy's hair.

I turned around to find some glue tack that I could use to hang up, then I saw it out of the corner of my eye.

A huge sandy colored wolf sitting in the front yard. I wonder who it was. I walked over to the window still holding the picture. It had been a while since I found out that most the people in my drawing turned into giant dogs. At first, I didn't believe it. I was upstairs listening to their conversations. Then Mum came upstairs and explained. I'd never actually seen them as the wolves though.

I stood there for a while watching the wolf, when suddenly it raised it's head and stared me in the eye. For a few seconds I was scared. I froze on the spot and stared back.

Then I remembered that whoever it was I knew them. So I acted like I was five years old and I stuck my tongue out at them.

I giggled at their surprised expression. Then they got up and walked off.

I didn't want them to leave. Maybe I was being too rude. I should go apologize. I ran down the stairs, being as quiet as I could. Once I had reached the door, I opened it quietly and slipped outside, closing it quietly behind me.

I couldn't see them anywhere so I walked out onto the lawn and looked around.

"Hello?" I called out, before realizing that I shouldn't be outside at night. I spun around to look at the house, making sure I didn't wake up Emily and Sam.

"Hello, Lotta." I spun around and saw Seth standing there grinning.

Frowning I said, "So, You really do turn into a big dog. I've always wanted a pet dog."

Seth laughed before asking, "What are you doing awake at 1:30 in the morning?"

"Couldn't sleep." I told him, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Did you have another nightmare."

"No." He raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe." I answered nervously before admitting, "Yes.

Seth stepped forward and gave me a hug.

"It will get better Lotta. I'll make sure it does." I stayed silent

"Do you believe me?" He asked sounding a little bit hurt.

I nodded.

"Good."

He let me go and I stared at my feet for a while before he asked. "Are you cold?"]

I shook my head and he laughed.

"Come on, lets go inside"

So we went inside and sat on the couch. He tried to persuade me to go back to bed but I told him that if I went to bed I would have another nightmare. After that he stopped.

"What were you doing outside?" I asked curiously.

"Um… I was making sure you didn't get too scared again."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Aww. Thanks Seth. You're my best friend."

He looked pleased with himself. Silly dog. He should already know that.

"What's scaring so much?" When he spoke I jumped. I had forgot that we were having a conversation.

"Sorry." He apologized

"It's okay."

I looked at me expecting me to answer.

"Umm…you see… I had this dream and then…" I went on explaining the dream and what I had seen in the yard, completely ignoring the voice inside my head yelling at me to stop.

After I had finished he gave me a hug telling me that it would be okay.

"Thanks Seth. I feel a lot better now."

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" I nodded and gave him another hug before going upstairs and climbing into bed. I rolled over and looked out the window, watching the sandy colored wolf.

**Thanks to Extreme wolf girl for helping me with this chapter! You should really look at her stories because they're awesome! Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19. Thanks to LiveLoveLife90210 for reviewing and making me happy.**

**Please review and follow.**

**Oh and I was re-reading this story and I mentioned in chapter 13 that Claire was 6. Well she's not. She is 2, like in the book. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I never have and I probably never will. I wish I did though, but anyway, all rights go to Stephenie Meyer. I only own Carlotta and the plot. (And Mason.)**

Carlotta's p.o.v

"Lotta!" I heard Emily yell from downstairs, "Time to get up."

I was in a good mood. After talking with Seth I had slept well. I got dressed and walked over to the window. Seth was gone. Now I wasn't as happy but at least I wasn't tired.

I jumped down the stairs and gave Emily a hug.

"Morning Mum!"

"Well, somebody's in a good mood."

"Yep."

I didn't see Dad much in the morning now. He was either out or asleep, so it didn't surprise me when I couldn't find him this morning.

I put some toast in the toaster and went to sit down at the table.

"Can you call me when my toast is ready?" I asked.

"Sure." Emily answered. I was already running towards the small fenced area Sam had built for Burnell.

"Hey Burnell!"I told him before getting him some grain.

"Lotta! Toast!" Emily called.

I ran back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Emily placed my toast in front of me and I started to eat it.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Um, I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Hmmm. Can we go to the beach?"

"Sure. That's a great idea."

I had a feeling that Mum was stressed, so I think a day out would help her relax.

After I had finished my breakfast, I went upstairs, brushed my teeth, and braided my hair. Then I went down stairs and asked Emily when we were going

"Umm. Well when do you want to go?"

"As soon as possible!" She laughed at my enthusiasm before answering,

"Give me a few minutes to get ready and then we'll go."

"Okay!"

While Emily was getting ready, I ran upstairs to grab some paper and pencils.

I wanted to draw some of the shells. I wish Seth could come with us. I missed him a lot even though I only saw him last night.

"You ready to go?"

"Yep."

We drove to the beach in silence. When we got there, I got out and walked over the water. I kind of scared me because I didn't know how to swim. I went to look over the beach for shells. Emily had sat down on the sand with her book. When I had found a pretty purple shell, I got my paper and pencils and started to draw it.

I did like the beach it was calm. After I had drawn the shell I found a stick and I wrote my name really BIG in the sand.

Then I got bored. I wished that there was somebody else here to play with me. My cousins went home a while ago now and I had nobody to play with. I went to where Emily was sitting and sat down.

After talking with Seth, I wasn't as scared, I was still confused though. Why did the _Leech_ as they were calling it, want me? Every thing was confusing, my whole life.

Why was I even in the house? Did I have a family somewhere?

_I wish Seth was here._

**By the way, this Chapter is just a filler chapter. Next chapter will be when Mason comes for Lotta.(Hopefully). Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20. So umm, here it is…**

Carlotta's p.o.v

Everyone had come over again this morning. I could hear them from my bedroom.

I went downstairs and they stopped talking straight away. Seth was upset.

He wouldn't tell me what was wrong though. I asked him if he was upset with me and he said no. Then I told him that I told him what was scaring me when I was upset.

Then he told me that everyone was treating him like a little kid.

"How do you think I feel?" I asked him, grinning.

"But that's different." He told me.

"How?" I demanded.

Because you_ are_ a little kid."

Frowning I answered, "No I'm not. I'm only four years younger than you!"

Then they all left except Collin and Brady, They stayed. Then Kimmy came over.

We were all at home and we weren't allowed outside. The curtains were shut and nobody was talking. In the end, I just went over to the couch to sleep.

_The next day_

I peeked out the window. Mum said that the boys would come home soon so I was looking out for them. That's when I saw the smoke in the sky, About three different spots

"Mum! I think there's a fire!" I called. I heard her walk into the room behind me and pull me away from the window.

"It'll be find sweetie."

"but… What if someone's hurt?!"

"It'll be okay. Now come away from the window."

I was tired. I had another dream last night. I wasn't scared though, Seth promised.

"Mum" I called. "I'm going to go upstairs to bed. I'm really tired."

I walked upstairs slowly, listening to the talking downstairs.

When I got to my bedroom I opened my door and went inside, Shutting the door behind me. I walked over to the bed tired and confused.

I sat down on the bed feeling sick. Why Did I feel so bad? I put my head on my pillow and closed my eyes. From the corner of the room I heard a voice. The voice I was terrified of. The voice I had dreamed of.

"Hello Carlotta." He spoke calmly.

Then there was black.

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update. I had writers block and I couldn't concentrate. The moral of this story is… Always plan where you want the story to go before you start writing. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I will give you all shout outs in the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry that I have taken so long to update. So this is chapter 21 and I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you people enjoy reading it.**

**Thank you to these people for reviewing:**

**Shicote**

**Jealousofalice**

**Livelovelife91210**

**Writersunite717**

**Extreme wolf girl**

**OTORIventures**

**Kadee son 12345**

**Leighwooddrive**

**And the guest called A**

**Also, one of my friends has started her first fan fiction. It's called Carrie's heart, from the book Holly's heart, and she would really appreciate it if you looked at it.**

**It's good because even if you don't really know the Holly's heart series you can still understand it.**

**Anyway. On with the story.**

Seth's p.o.v

Carlotta was gone. Sam was on the phone to a very upset Emily and the guys had gone back with Jake to his house. I was panicking. Actually, that was an understatement.

I don't think that there is any word to describe a wolf when his imprint could be hurt.

I knew that I wasn't the fastest, the strongest, or the biggest wolf in the pack but I would fight with everything I had to help Lotta.

Sam flicked his phone shut and we phased and ran back to his house.

_"Seth she'll be okay. You have to calm down; panicking isn't going to help her."_

Sam thought. He didn't know what it was like. It wasn't his imprint that was missing.

I knew he was scared too though.

We arrived at the house and straight away we knew it was a leech. I should have been with her. If I had just stayed with her she would be okay. It's all my fault that she's gone.

_"Seth. This isn't your fault. We'll get her back. Don't worry."_

We followed the scent and it led us out to the road were it then got mixed with the smell of oil and petrol. So they used a car.

We followed the scent through Forks until it got to one of the main roads and it mixed with so many other cars that it was nearly impossible to track. We phased back and I turned to Sam." What do we do? How are we going to find her she could be anywhere by now?!"

"We should report her to the human police. Then they will keep a look out for her." Sam answered. Sam went of to find the police and I walked around the area trying to catch the scent again. By the time he came back, I still hadn't found anything.

We searched for hours, hoping that we would find something but we didn't.

Then Sam went home to tell everybody.

I wasn't going to rest until Lotta was standing next to me again.

Carlotta's p.o.v

I was confused. It was like I was drifting in and out of sleep, except I couldn't do anything about it. The first thing I remember was being in the car. It was dark and I was tied up. I tried to yell for help but I felt myself get sleepy again. I didn't want to go to sleep. I wanted to be with Seth. I was scared.

The second time I woke up I was in hotel room. I couldn't remember anything about the car. _He _was there, and he gave me food and something to drink. I took them; I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten. I then slept again. The next time I woke up, I was in the same room. The door was open slightly and through it, I could see a TV.

It was on mute but I could see a picture of me on it. Underneath my picture, it said 'Carlotta Uley, Missing'. Then he came back and it went black.

This time I woke up and I was in a room. It was dark and cold and it reminded me of the cellar in the house. I sat up and looked around. I was confused before everything that had happened to me came back suddenly. I sat on the ground crying until my eyes were so dry, I don't think they had any tears left.

I began to inspect my surroundings. It didn't have any windows and the floor was concrete but covered in dirt. I stood up and felt around the room, looking for an exit.

I could see a bit from the light that was coming from under the door. I rushed to the door and then lay down so that I could kind of see under the door. It was light outside but I couldn't see anything because the bottom step was in the way.

I sighed and stood up, walking over to the other side of the room, when my foot collided with something. I knelt down and looked at it closely, realizing that it was food I began to eat it hungrily. _I must look like some animal._ I thought to myself. It was true. My clothes were ripped and I was bruised all over, my hair was knotted and I was covered in dirt.

I searched the room until I found what I was looking for. A jug of water with a glass next to it. I had no idea what time it was but despite the whole time I had been asleep I was still tired, so I curled up on the cold, dirty floor and prayed that someone would find me.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I am going to write the next one now. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22. Please review, follow and favorite. Enjoy…**

Seth's p.o.v

Two weeks. Lotta had been gone for two weeks. I felt guilty. Here I was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee when Lotta could be dying right now. The only reason I was here was because everyone had insisted that I came home to rest while they went out to look for her. I hadn't slept in days and I was grateful for the chance to rest, but I felt bad just doing nothing.

Emily was over at Jake's house, taking care of him and Billy and Sam was upstairs asleep, so I was all alone. I walked over to the couch and sat down, hoping that I could watch something on TV that didn't remind me about Lotta. Lotta had been all over the news and in a whole bunch of newspapers. There was a phone number that people knew they could call if they saw her and the police where doing the best they could to find her

I found some old movie and sat there thinking about Lotta. I must have been sitting there for five minutes before the phone rang. Groaning I got up and walked into the kitchen.

I picked up the phone and answered, "Hello. Uley residence."

"Hello. its Charlie Swan."

"Oh Hey Charlie."

"Hi Seth. I just rang to say that someone has claimed to see Carlotta."

I felt my heart jump and I Yelled. "Where!?"

"Calm down Seth. She was seen three days ago asleep in the back of a car at a Gas station. The Lady who saw her said that the owner of the car was inside paying for the petrol, and that Carlotta didn't look too hurt. We have the police in the area searching for her."

I asked him where she had been seen and he told me. I thanked him and then hung up. I ran out the door and phased, then I ran towards the town she had been seen in. Everyone was searching in the wrong place and I had to find Lotta. If I waited for everyone else it could be too late. I ran for hours before I heard Sam.

_Where are you?_ He asked.

_I got a phone call from the police about Lotta. I'm going to get her._ I told him.

_I'll come too. _I didn't doubt that Sam couldn't catch up with me. I was the slowest in the pack and he was pretty fast.

With in an hour Sam had caught up with me and I really didn't mind. I knew he wanted Lotta safe and he could help.

_I hope we find her soon._

_The next day._

We still hadn't found her. We were following the scent of the car until we had reached a hotel. Apparently, a man and his sister had stayed here a few nights ago. There was nothing else there, so we kept running.

Sam was trying to convince me to give up and that we should try somewhere else when we found the scent again. It led us to a very normal looking house. I could smell Lotta here but I could also smell leech. I phased and ran up to the house, Sam opened the door and we walked in. It looked empty but I knew that it wasn't.

I rushed into the lounge room and looked around. It was a small room with a TV and a couch and a fireplace. It was nice but there was nothing in here. I turned around to leave before I felt cold, strong arms wrap around my shoulders. I felt them get tighter before I heard the person behind me chuckle and say, "You came for the girl did you mutt?" I struggled and pulled against his grip.

I heard a growl behind me and a black wolf burst into the room knocking over not only the furniture but the parasite as well. Sam placed a paw on the leech's chest and held him down.

"Where is she?" I asked him.

He shook his head and laughed. Sam growled at him and showed his teeth.

"She's in the cellar." He said quietly before struggling to get free.

I ran down the stairs and towards the door to what I assumed was the cellar. It was locked but I kicked it down. Inside there was no light but the light from outside helped me see a small body laying in the corner of the room. I walked towards her carefully and bent down to her level

"Lotta?" I asked, shaking her gently. She moved her head to look at me. She stared at me for a moment her eyes curious, like she was wondering what I was doing here.

"Lotta? Are you okay?"

She looked at me and then her eyes drifted to the stairs where she could hear Sam Growling at the leech.

She looked at me and started to cry. I lifted her onto my lap and hugged her.

"Shhhhhh. Lotta, It's going to be okay. You're safe now."

"You promised." She sobbed into my shoulder. "You said I'd be okay."

Feeling sick, I answered. "I know. But look, you're okay now, and we're going to take you home and-" I was cut off by the growl upstairs.

I stood up and carrying Lotta, walked over to the door. I knew something was wrong with Lotta, her eyes had a sort of dreamy look in them and it was like she was half-asleep.

"What have you done to her?" I asked the leech. He smirked at me.

"What have you done?!" I yelled. Lotta was staring at the ceiling completely unaware of what was happening around her.

Sam gave me a look and I knew what it meant. I carried Lotta outside and placed her on the ground gently. She sat up and looked at me, the fear obvious in her eyes. She opened her mouth and screamed. She curled up on the ground screaming and crying and begging for it to stop. I was shocked. I didn't know what to do. Every time she screamed it felt like I was in pain as well.

I pulled her up and rocked her back and forth, trying to get her to stop. It went for a few good minutes before she went silent suddenly and closed her eyes. Then everything smelt of burning sugar.

The leech was dead. He had been doing that to her.

Sam walked out of the house with the keys to the car in his hand.

He came over to us and knelt down. He reached out to her but I wouldn't let her go.

"Is she okay?!" He asked in a panicked voice. "I heard her screaming. Is she okay now?!"

I nodded and stood up. We walked over to the car and I placed her in gently and then did up her seat belt. I climbed in next to her and Sam got in the drivers seat when the Police arrived because someone had heard screaming.

Sam explained how we had heard her and gone in and found her. She had been all alone, locked up in the cellar. He said that we just wanted to take her home and if we had to talk about anything later, we would. They let us go.

I had know idea where we were going and I really didn't care. The only thing I cared about was Lotta. I carefully checked her over to see if she was okay.

"We're nearly there." Sam assured me.

"Where's there?" I asked.

"We're going to the airport." Well duh. I should have known that.

"You know I've never been on as plane before." A weak voice next to me said.

"Are you okay Lotta?! Are you hurt?! What happened?" I asked, worried.

"I'm okay." She said.

I put my arm around her and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry Lotta. I'm sorry I let him get you. Will you forgive me?"

She nodded and rested her head against me.

"I'm tired." She told us.

"That's okay sweetie. You can sleep now Lotta and in a few hours we will be back home."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! This is chapter 23, and I know that you didn't find much out in the last few chapters but that will be explained soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review, favorite and follow.**

**Thanks to Kadee son, Extreme Wolf Girl, Shicote, Leighwooddrive for reviewing.**

Carlotta's p.o.v

"Why are we here?" I asked as we pulled into someone's driveway. It was long and basically in the middle of the woods.

Sam answered my question. "A doctor lives here and he's going to look you over and make sure your okay."

"If I had to see a doctor why didn't I go to a hospital?" I asked.

"Because this doctor understands us a bit more." Sam said as he parked the car.

"So he's a friend."

"I wouldn't call him a friend." Sam told me as we got out of the car.

They led me to the front door were we were greeted by a tall man who I surprisingly recognized.

"I know you." I told him.

"I know you do." He said back. "I'm Doctor Cullen." He stuck out his hand and I shook it. I was surprised by how cold it was until I figured out that this was the group of vegetarian vampires that I had heard so much about.

He led us upstairs to a room, which I guessed was his office.

He then checked me over and turned to Sam and Seth, who were watching us carefully, and confirmed that I was okay just very bruised.

"She isn't to hurt. Whoever did this to her was very careful not to spill her blood. Do you have any idea why they did this?" He asked. Seth shook his head but Sam nodded. We all looked at him in surprise.

"When you left to go get Lotta he started blabbing on about his life story. I sort of get the feeling that he wasn't quite right in the head." Sam explained to Seth. "The story doesn't really make much sense but this is what I got. He started going on about someone called Delilah and how he missed her. He tried to get them to give her back but something stopped him. He said it was foolish that she brought so much attention to herself by feeding too much." He looked over at me who was sitting on the edge of the table.

"He said he found the girl, and she smelt so good that when he tried to exchange Delilah for her, they wouldn't be able to resist. He knew nobody would miss the girl, she was in care and nobody could find a home for her, so he used his 'ability' what ever that means to make everyone forget her. He took her and he hid her in a house."

They all looked at me. I was alone; I was in foster care because nobody wanted me.

I felt a tear slip down my face and Seth rushed forward to hug me.

The room was silent before Dr. Cullen spoke. "Maybe Seth should take Lotta out. We need to talk and figure this all out."

I let go of Seth and slid of the bench. We went outside and I opened the car door and sat down on the seat. Seth stood in front of me.

"Lotta?" Seth asked gently. "Are you okay?"

I wiped the tears of my face and nodded.

"Really?"

I shook my head. Seth kneeled in front of my and grabbed my shoulders carefully.

"What's wrong? You can tell me." He assured me.

I tried hard not to sob as I explained why I was so upset.

"I don't have a family. I was in care because nobody wanted me. Where am I going to go now? If nobody wanted me then, nobody's going to want me now."

"What about us?" Seth asked. "You're our family now. We all love you so much and you don't have to worry about any of that."

I frowned. "What If Emily and Sam don't want me?" I asked

"Then you'll come live with me and Leah." He answered.

"Thanks Seth." I hugged him.

_Later That day_

When we drove up in front of the house, everyone was there. I got out of the car and walked over towards my family. Emily ran forward, sobbing. She hugged me tight and asked a billion questions before covering my face with kisses. I got hugs from all the guys, and Leah came forward she hugged me and apologized for not being there to help me. She promised to make up for it by taking me for a girls day out when I got better.

I was relieved by the time I got to bed. All I wanted to do was sleep. I was ready to leave behind my old life and start a new. That night I dreamed about my new family.

**Ok. Here is a question for you guys. Should I leave the story here or should I keep going? I leave it up to you.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone. I have decided that I am going to try and write a sequel to survivor.**

**It will take place when Lotta is a bit older; I still have to figure everything out so it may be a while. I am also planning to try and write another imprint story so… Please read that and enjoy your day! :)**


End file.
